


One Two Kiss Kiss

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Assassin!Yuusaku/Templar!Ryouken, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 游了，刺客PA，热狗车组刺客/汉诺圣殿/SOL=Abstergo/伊格尼斯=伊甸碎片。一个失忆病患在临时协力主治医生的帮助下用Animus体验自己的记忆以此治疗的故事。





	One Two Kiss Kiss

『错误：基因记忆无法定序。序列时间线出现混乱。』

“现在？都用了多少次了，到这会儿开始报这种错了？”

『警报：检测到正在发生排斥反应。』

“好吧，慢慢来。也许得打一针免疫抑制剂……还是先回滚到昨天的检查点让你适应一下。——不好意思暂时打断您的工作，草薙先生，稍微发生了一点情况，等一下我发送具体的错误报告给您，能请您帮忙回想一下游作在那个时间段是否遭遇过什么重大事件吗？对，会导致他自己的记忆拒绝被读取的那种——”

『无法手动回滚。正在自动跳转到最新的稳定记忆序列……』

“哈？等等，怎么，不对，这个序列时间点是——”

似乎有谁气急败坏地摔了东西。

“藤木游作，你怎么连出问题都全是和常规病例反着来的——！？”

 

……嘴唇是软的，口腔是热的，舌头相互交缠，耳中响起的水声粘稠得好像不是在接吻，而是反复吮吸舔舐着对方的耳轮，戏弄得那细薄肌肤红到发透，向耳蜗深处吹进这种催人情欲勃发的声音，同时也被以己之道还治己身……分明是想象，却依旧有一簇火花从脊椎深处蹿上。

Playmaker恋恋不舍地从这个吻中抽开一点，想把蹿过脑中的念头付诸实践，手指已流连在那个将要以唇舌去问候的地方。但才勉强睁开眼睛，见Revolver仍眯着面具后的眼，半张着嘴小口小口换气，双唇吻得嫣红，隐约可见的舌还比唇色更艳，又忍不住倾下身去。这一低头，他口中不及吞咽的唾液滴落下来，而Revolver竟像讨食的雏鸟般探出舌尖来接住。

圣殿骑士的手同他接吻时灵活撩拨的舌头一样不安分，从上衣下摆探进去往上推，无声催促着赶紧让这些阻碍他们直接肌肤相亲的累赘消失。刺客从善如流地甩脱卫衣，只留下袖剑仍然扣在右手小臂，半扶半抱地把人从办公桌上拖起来，摸索着去解束在衬衫外的腰封。

“不是、唔、解、那里……啧，我自己来！”嘴唇短暂分开的间隙里，Revolver一咋舌，反手就往他手背上拍了一记。Playmaker也不介意，改从领口往下一粒粒解开暗扣。

上次他不得其法拽坏了一件衬衫，被礼尚往来地留下半背放纵爱欲的铁证，那段日子里每次淋浴的热水冲刷过背部肌肉，总会带来一阵阵令他喉头发紧、并加倍想念起Revolver的细密刺痛。

他们很快如愿以偿地分享起同一份体温。把握着腰肢的手掌随即重新向上滑去，沿着熟悉的路线，探索一片每次都能发现崭新惊喜的神秘之地。平原上沟壑纵横交错，恰能吻合指腹的弧度，深凹的峡谷两侧是高地，起伏丰盈得几可握拢，又与微凹的掌心如此相契，立起的小丘轻轻发着颤，仿佛无意识地贴近他磨蹭……翻过山岭，他试图描绘两弯新月形状的沙丘，爱抚如同水流沿狭长的河床流淌而下，最终汇聚到那一对小小的湖泊之中，又像融化的积雪般满溢出来润泽周围，使这整片土地都好似无法承受过于丰沛的欢悦，紧绷地战栗起来……

比起雕凿出这份浑然天成之美的力量，触摸与亲吻可否留下更深刻的痕迹？

颈间一凉，令昳丽绮想如风消散，他回过神来。隔着那半张与刺客的袖剑一样从不摘下的面具，Revolver投来不满的视线：“我在这里，你还有走神的余裕？”

Playmaker稍稍垂下目光，瞥见一抹柔白挟在长指之间，末端银光不偏不倚抵着自己的颈动脉。他唇角微动，不禁怀念地低笑出声：“……那个时候也是这样。”

探究同他一样赤裸着上半身的Revolver究竟从哪里、又是用什么手法抽出爱用的拆信刀，是一种显然注定无果的尝试。他们第一次见面的时候，圣殿骑士被偷袭的刺客卸去所有武器，压制得动弹不得，就是这样魔术般猛地掣出一柄刀来逼退了他——那也是Playmaker的刺客生涯中头一次无功而返。

雕花银刀刃看似观赏价值胜于实用，加上珍珠贝母磨成的刀柄统共才一掌长短，但在这只手上，要夺走一条性命，不会比朝太阳穴发射子弹更难。然而Playmaker满不在意地迎向那道寒光，把嘴唇印在锁骨间的凹陷前不忘补充：“刚才是在想你。”

Revolver发出一声似愉悦又似苦闷的轻吟，翻手将拆信刀从他颈边挪开了。雕刻精巧的刀背比刃的那侧略厚两分，压在皮肤上只留下一道浅浅红痕，经浅蜂蜜色的指尖稍一抚摩，立刻应手而融。

 

他们互相熟谙对方的身体，知悉如何让一簇暗火燃烧至燎原，就像了解怎样牵动机括击发自己的武器。

汗水的些许咸涩使亲吻的甜蜜更醉人，慢慢揉过腰窝到尾椎之间的皮肤，Revolver就会像某种慵懒的猫科动物般伸长腰背向后仰在办公桌上，搭在他臂弯里的小腿却一下子绷紧，从膝盖到足尖形成一条漂亮的直线——这个姿势也无异于向Playmaker完全展开身体，摆脱马裤与马靴之后从头到脚除了面具不着寸缕，每一寸不见天日的幽秘之所都向他大敞门户，允许手指与嘴唇肆意巡回探访。内壁几乎不需多少刺激便湿润地绞上来，以最热情的方式欢迎重游故地的来客。

但他只要在攻城略地时稍一晃神，主动权就立刻被城池的主人夺回。足趾在巧妙的地方细细刮挠，趁他被牵引开注意力，手指直奔主题地一把握住了那柄即将开启城门的钥匙。

“Revolver！”

“我记得已经教过你了，急色往往是使感受大打折扣的罪魁祸首。你会在果实还没有熟透，还不够柔软多汁时就去咬开它吗？”

猝不及防被推坐在高背扶手椅里，Playmaker眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，抬头努力透过面具找寻对方的视线。“可是太久没有见面了……我不确定能不能忍到去卧室。”

“……真是拿你没办法。”

被月光描绘出形状的嘴唇慢慢弯起，这抹无可奈何的笑容衔在唇边，随着蹲身的动作摇摇欲坠地低下来，一个吻落在了他所掌握之物的顶端。

除了说话之外，唇齿还有许多想得到的和想不到的恰当用处，这是Revolver教给他的另一课。办公桌里没有必须的用品，那就以别种方式为钥匙涂油，让锁芯润泽，使它们顺畅地紧紧咬合。

空洞每被填满一寸，体温就缠裹上来一寸，天生契合无间的二者合而为一时，怀里的人才刚长长舒出一口气，Playmaker已连这一刻时间也不想浪费。他一挺腰，Revolver的呼吸一下被撞成了拍在礁石上飞散的海浪，拔到最高点再片片破碎，还未平息，下一波浪潮又迎头将他推上。与这极乐的节奏相呼应，惯于握枪的两手情不自禁曲起指节，在紧绷的肩背肌肉上划下计数似的道道红痕。

他们都是很少发出声音的人。只能够被对方听到的喘息与低吟，已经动听胜过一切音乐，言语的作用纯属多余，需要分心也与浪费无异。因此当Revolver收紧环抱他脖颈的双臂，贴近耳边吹出一句低语时，也许是出乎意料，也许是被顶峰的快感模糊了感官，Playmaker没能听清那几个简短的音节。

『                     』

 

——察觉危险的本能为睡眠画下了句号。

一道极轻微的凉意在左边胸前快速滑动，他睡得再沉，也不至于要害被人碰触还一无所觉。但睁开眼前，那点温度已好似有所察觉，先一步离去了。

卧室的窗帘没有拉严，凭借透入的些许月光，可以瞧见枕边人靠坐在另外半边床头，指间正把玩着一支钢笔。

他若有所悟地低下头，看见自己心口的皮肤上果然多出几道墨痕，寥寥几笔圆润线条，像是两个字母的组合，却绝不是他曾在圣殿骑士内部文件上看到过的“Revolver”。

“这是什么？”

“签名，花押……或者干脆随你喜欢怎么叫它。”

他认知中的这个人不会做无目的之事，横来一笔也必有前因。刺客慢慢眨动沉重的眼睑，话语像有自己的意志般溜出唇边：“……你知道什么了？”

圣殿骑士发出懒洋洋的嗤笑，但语气更接近于陈述事实：“别紧张，我对你们的行动方案暂时没什么兴趣。这么说吧，在你们把SOL的计划书翻得底朝天的时候，注意不到还有别人在同一个网络里，也算是情有可原的。”

所以是他接下来要去冒的险被发现了。

“……那我打算叫它护身符。可以吧？”

“明知故问。”

咔哒一声，钢笔被放到床头柜上，靠坐的身影悄无声息滑进被子里，翻个身背朝着他，留下一句听似睡意朦胧的嘀咕：“我签过名的东西，别被人把它挖走了。”

这当然不是一个比喻。

 

『序列完成。正在返回初始界面。』

“——好了，游作。你该醒了。在没有弄清楚那段你‘本应该’在今天体验的记忆里到底有什么之前，我建议你不要试图继续。跳过记忆序列对你的整体恢复进程是不会有帮助的。”

设备的血液连接导管被拔出时，他感觉到一瞬间细微的刺痛，但一只微凉的手按在他的肘弯里，于是这股痛感也迅速消失无踪。鸿上了见低头给他的针孔贴了张医用胶布，坐回去对着笔记本敲击了一阵。游作努力扫了一眼，恰好瞥到他的主治医生关掉一个颜色过于鲜艳、还显示着警告标志的窗口。

“……生理体征警报？”

了见垂着眼睛，干巴巴回答：“生理体征警报，一直在响，我很惊讶你居然没被它吵到主动退出来。你的心跳和血压指标都维持在过高的水平，血液中某些特定激素的含量也有显著上升，比如肾上腺素——以及睾酮。”

游作一时没能理解这段话的言下之意。残留的影像仍然在眼前摇晃，他扭过头去，以为自己会看到Revolver赤裸的肩头，一眨眼后，又变成了见交叠的双腿。

他的记忆仍然大部分都是缺失的，在上一段有前情可以接续的内容里，代号Playmaker的刺客与被人称作Revolver的圣殿骑士，还是仅仅交手过一次的死敌。前者连那间公寓都不曾熟悉，更遑论摆脱浅眠与梦魇，在另一个人身边安睡过夜；后者相赠的也只有出膛的子弹而已，绝无可能在心口落下无人见过的签名，好像书写那句不应当被听见的“活下去”。

或许是出血效应使然，他似乎仍能感觉到Revolver的气息近在咫尺，清晰可感……就像Playmaker使用与生俱来的超感知能力寻找他追逐的目标，那道身影是金色的，在黑夜中鲜明地闪耀着……

“今天就到这里吧。”了见合上笔记本站起身，衣摆荡开一圈弧度。“我去和草薙先生谈谈。不尽快排查出你记忆中的问题所在，我们的进度就只能一直耽搁下去。”

“……Revolver。”

离开的脚步停住了。

记忆里风衣飞舞的身姿与现实中身披白大褂的背影渐渐重合在一起。那么问出这句话的，又是那个经历过所有爱恨纠葛的Playmaker，还是这犹如白纸刚被涂抹上半面颜料的藤木游作呢？

“现在我没有袖剑，你也没有面具。我还是可以吻你吗？”


End file.
